A conventional curtain-type decorative bulb string includes a main electrical wire with several parallel branch strings. The said branch string has an extended electrical wire being provided with several bulb assemblies in interval for lighting effect. Each bulb assembly is positioned singly and the lighting effect of this prior known curtain-type string would be not enough for decoration.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved curtain-type Christmas light bulb string with twin-bulb provided on the branch electrical wire to obtain a different decorative effect and to increase the utility. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.